monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Taunt / Lure Monsters into following you
An item, ability or damage level that once used/reached causes monsters to chase after you including into other areas of the map. Useful for getting monsters back to wherever you have laid a shock or pit fall trap as well as leading them into an ambush of other hunters. If need be it could be limited to certain weapon classes but adding a simple item available to all probably wouldn't have any drawbacks either. Reasoning: If I were a monster and some little punk hunter decided to wound me or make me angry and then high tailed it to another area I would definetely follow and quickly at that... if only to prevent him from using those stupid little green jars that refill his health bar after I had finally managed to get him ready for the killing blow. Depending on where the hunter runs to this could also be one of the destructable terrain ideas, ie a massive monster bashing its way through smaller cave openings to get at the hunter or crashing through trees in a dive bomb attempt at snagging the fleeing hunter. This would cause the monster to use different entering and exiting methods than would normally be used which could add to the anticipation. For example: Barely making it through the small passage leading from the ocean side cove to forest at the other side of the small canyon the weary hunter breathes a sigh of releif... But lowering his guard proved to be his final mistake as a deafening roar sounds from high above and the wyvren he had been trying to escape plummets from the towering mesa directly overhead only opening its wings at the last second to help it land on its feet... and heavily on top of the now motionless hunter. It could even go so far as to set up a system where a hunter fainting to an enraged and hot in pursuit monster would wake up at the monster's nest or in another area of the map where the monster is patrolling. The monster could be chasing off the Felynes that had come to cart the hunter off to base camp giving the hunter only moments before the monster realizes that the hunter is moving again. The hunter could start with only a third of their life and only a small amount of stamina and would have to quickly decide whether they could continue the fight with a few item uses or if they would then need to flee once more... and hopefully this time the monster doesn't follow so quickly. 17:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC)]]Vebnstuff Good idea! I've watched helplessly as players get comboed against a wall. Having an aggro system would be extremely useful. Even though there's a skill for that, (Stealth, i think, where negative points make the monster attack you more often and +10 makes you less of a target) you can't choose when you want the monster to leave your friends alone or if you want it off your back. This would be an efficient solution. As for the destructible terrain and alternate faint system, i'm sure it'd be fun, but not sure on how it would affect gamplay (positively or negatively).